the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Tropes
This page is open for anyone to add their characters to, or add tropes to characters of other players. Please remember to be respectful when posting tropes, don't do things like post "Mary Sue" unless the point of that character was to be ''such. Fears General * Eldritch Abomination: Fears in a nutshell. * Humanoid Abomination: If it isn't the above, then it's this. * Magic A is Magic A: Fears do 'not 'have consistent rules to their powers. * Removing the Head or Destroying the Brain: Averted. Many monsters or humans afflicted by Fears often cannot escape their torment even through total destruction. * Psychological Torment Zone: Nearly any place that is the home of a Fear The Pristine And I Must Scream - How the Fear kills its victims The Chessmaster - Total control over its servants Slender Man Humanoid Abomination - Tall, up to ten feet or more, with a blank orb of flesh for a face, tendrils sprouting from its back Primal Fear - Represents one of the most basic Fears of humanity Factionless/General characters The Carmines Mizuki Carmine *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Chromokinetic powers give her a plethora of exotic hair colours. And she uses them ''all *All Take and No Give : She commands utter control over those she's involved with, treating them like objects for pleasure, and is a master at manipulation in such relationships JOKER Sam Armstrong *Intrepid Reporter Shows shades of this. *Information Wants To Be Free Secretly believes this. *Keeping Secrets Sucks *True Companions With Zoe. *Debra Lawning Effect Was originally just a backgorund character at The Blank rally. Scarlet Crowley *No Social Skills Well, almost none. Effectively doesn't make a difference. *Friendless Background A minor example. It's just because they are new in town from out of state. *Shrinking Violet/Extreme Doormat *Cannot Spit It Out Litterally for most things. She just has trouble being direct. *Insane Forgiveness Prone to this in spades. Judas Weiss *The Hedonist His one goal in life is self satisfaction, *The Unfettered and nothing is going to stand in his way of getting it. *The Sociopath Goes without saying. *Blood Knight He gets a thrill out of combat. *Combat Sadomasochist *Establishing Character Moment In his first appearance, he pretends to seduce a vampire, robs a chlothing store, slashes a guy's wrist, and sets a bar on fire . (According to word of God , this was an abnormal ammount of insanity for him. ) *Depraved Bisexual Yes. Lucy Damian *Morality Pet Seems to be this for Judas. How effective she actually is at this role is another matter entirely. *Important Haircut As part of her backstory. Apperently she used to look simmilar to Zoe, with long blonde hair. Around the time Judas showed up, Lucy cut her hair short and dyed it black. *Kill The Cutie Yup. Hunters Joe Belmont, a.k.a. "The Masked Rider" *The Hunter Duh. ''(Fortunately, he seems to be getting better as...) *Van Helsing Hate Crimes May or may not have comitted several. Realising this seems to be his character progression arc. *Walking The Earth / The Drifter *Camp It's to be expected. He's basically an American Kamen Rider. *Nice Guy *Hot Blooded *Leeroy Jenkins Yes. *Cool Mask His signature "Sniper Joe" motercycle helmet. *Badass Biker / Cool Bike / Heroes Prefer Motorcycles *Trademark Favorite Food Enchiladas. *Catch Phrase ''GREAT JUSTICE'™'' *Troperiffic '''Oh god yes. *Tricked Out Gloves Check the page image. He has it. The Blank In General: *Beneath The Mask Founded on this idea. *White Mask Of Doom All the members own one, and wear it when they don't want their faces to be seen. *You Cannot Kill An Idea Somewhat founded on this philosophy. Alison Cerice *Beneath The Mask *Will Not Tell A Lie Doesn't mean she has to give you an answer though. *White Mask Of Doom Wears one on occasion. *Waistcoat Of Style Wears one. Zoe Biannchi *True Companions with Sam *Beneath The Mask *Dark And Troubled Past *The Ophelia Has shown shades of this. *Debra Lawning Effect Was originally just a backgorund character at The Blank rally. Miscellaneous * Camp Unsafe isn't Safe Anymore: The Clearing was never a safe place to start with, but nobody has seemingly figured out it isn't safe to stay around. * God and Satan are Both Jerks. * One Mario Limit: The RP tends to focus on one character getting a particular name unless they've been retired. Part of the reason why most names are so unusual. ** In the rare instance two characters share a name, they will usually at least have unique spellings. * The Stars are Going Out: The effect of The Shattering as it travels across the universe, except vibrant orange is left behind instead of pure darkness. Category:Characters